


Who's That?

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mixing Continuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Drift, Astrotrain, Roddy





	Who's That?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1, IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod (G1), Astrotrain (G1), Drift (IDW)  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

"Who the frag is that?" Astrotrain asked and pointed over Hot Rod's shoulder.

Hot Rod snorted and threw a punch at the big mech's side. The blow landed, so that was a surprise. Astrotrain grunted and rubbed absently at the spot, and continued to stare.

Backing up a few steps to put a little safety distance in, Hot Rod finally glanced back. He was shocked to see a mostly white mech, all sleek lines and curves that begged for an eager touch.

"Whoa."

"Right?" Astrotrain replied, still staring, but that was ok because Hot Rod was too as the white mech strode toward them.

"He's got swords," Hot Rod said.

"Even sexier."

Hot Rod found himself nodding in agreement, the battle they'd been a part of now distant and forgotten.

"Hello," the white mech called once he was close enough not to have to yell. "Can one of you tell me how I got here?"

"Frag it. He's a 'Bot," Astrotrain grumbled and turned away. "Retreat's being called, so next time, squirt."

"Yeah, yeah. Talk a big game." Hot Rod waved as Astrotrain launched. "So... Who are you?" he asked the mech.

"Drift," Drift replied, blue optics narrowed a bit. "Rodimus?"

Hot Rod snickered. "No."

"You look a _lot_ like my friend Rodimus."

"Afraid not. Name's Hot Rod. Come on. You can talk to Kup and we'll figure this out."

Drift gave Hot Rod a _really_ serious considering look, then followed with a nod. Whatever, Hot Rod thought. At least he was pretty to look at while the whole thing was worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
